


Memory #007948629064

by KittieValentine



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst Train, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Love, a few friendly drinks, happy start, hot sex with nick, nick has a dick, night at the hotel, synth/human - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9426077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieValentine/pseuds/KittieValentine
Summary: Nick pays a visit to the Memory Den to explore some of pre-war Nick's happier memories, he didn't expect to find you the way that he did and it stirs some awkward feelings that he isn't sure how to deal with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be told from post-war Nick's point of view. Synth Nick believes he is experiencing a memory of Nate's but it's actually pre-war Nick - don't want to confuse anyone! 
> 
> I welcome all feedback and prompts. Hope you enjoy! x

Memory Access #007948629064  
transcript playback authorised - video file discovered [intact]  
date created: 03.03.2070 22:41

There's a crowd sat in fold-up chairs, a crowd of hundreds. A name is called out which you recognise.  
"Y/N L/N" The crowd applauds and a beautiful young woman appears, her hair done in curls and make-up like an angel. She looks familiar but is it really her? 'This can't be right, this must be Nate's memory... but how could that be possible?' you think to yourself. The young woman finds you at the back of the crowd and throws you a gleaming smile as she collects the first class degree she'd been working for alongside her career as lawyer. She makes her way past the crowd before throwing her arms around you tight and kissing you on the cheek. You can't ignore the emotions it stirs in your processor.

"I'm so proud of you Y/N, it was an honour to escort a gorgeous gal like yourself today"  
Y/N blushes and giggles before taking you in her arm and walking to your cherry red car but you are both stopped by someone calling.  
"Y/N wait! -- Hey, just wanted to say congratulations before you left; it's very rare to have a woman working in such a male orientated environment but to educate herself as well is remarkable! And I'm guessing this is your husband Nate? The pleasure's all mine! A wonderful girl you have here." The tutor leaves and Y/N looks at you shaking her head, "Sorry about that, Nate." You wink at her but can't help notice how she exaggerated Nate's name, why did she do that? And why was Nate's voice so like his own with a strong Boston twang?

You open the passenger door and help Y/N settle in, leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "The night's still young doll, let's blow this joint," you throw a wink and a sly smile before getting into the car yourself.


	2. Painful Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick continues to explore the memory and is beginning to find out what it is like to be in love with Sole Survivor.

Memory Access #007948629064  
transcript playback corrupted - video file skip forward [intact]  
date created: 03.03.2070 23:36

"I told you it wouldn't take long doll," you tell Y/N as you stand before the entrance to the Rex Hotel.  
"I heard it was grand but I never imagined it would be this grand!" she exclaims, a smile beaming on her beautiful face.  
"Fancy a drink doll?" Y/N smiles back at you with an enthusiastic nod.

Memory Access #007948629064  
transcript playback corrupted - video file skip forward [intact]  
date created: 04.03.2070 01:18

A few empty glasses sit on the table as you both enjoy the progression of the evening. Conversation flows and soon, hands are touching and feet are stroking legs but then Y/N's face suddenly has a sad undertone and you cannot help but question the troubled damsel.  
"Penny for ya thoughts doll."   
"I just..... I wish things were better for us, that we hadn't fought and that things didn't have to come to this. I'm grateful that I've had you though, you've been amazing to me," she tells you firmly and a warm feeling surges inside you.  
"How could I ignore a damsel in distress?" you wink in attempt to lighten her mood. You didn't know how or when it happened but you were both drawn together, your lips meeting firmly in a kiss that you never thought you'd experience. You pull away slightly and take her hand in yours before standing and purchasing the key for a room and heading to the elevator destined for the third floor. 

The doors close and lust takes you over as you pin Y/N to the wall, planting your lips along her neck and collarbone. Although this is a memory, it all feels so real, like you are there or like this was you there but you know it's not. Nate was a lucky man and now you know just how lucky.


	3. A Night To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-war Nick finally discovers that the Nick Valentine of before the war shared an intimate evening with the Sole Survivor, the very woman he held the upmost respect and even harbors feelings for.

Memory Access #007948629064  
transcript playback corrupted - video file skip forward [intact]  
date created: 04.03.2070 03:52

You don't care that your clothes are mixed together in a pile on the floor. All that matters to you now is how your bodies are mixed together and the noises you elicit from Y/N's soft lips against your skin. You thrust firmly into her, her fingers intertwined with yours as you hold her arms above her head. Her legs wrap tight around your surprisingly masculine body, pulling you deeper inside her wet sex.  
"Please..... harder N-" you cut her off by forcing your length inside to the hilt; her wet sex slick and warm against you as your pace quickens. The moans come at every connection and you can feel her walls tightening around you.   
"Let go for me sweetheart, scream my name, I wanna hear ya."   
"Is that an order?" she replies.  
"Anything you do say will be given in evidence," she liked that, you can see it in her eyes but... Nate was a soldier, why would he quote the Court of Law?   
"I'm gonna..... oh my god..... fuck.......  
N-Nick!" She screams but not the name you were expecting. What the hell was going on? You release a throaty moan as you feel your tension burst inside her. The woman you've been travelling with... how can this be?

You climb off of her and head for the bathroom, silently mortified by the face that stares back at you. Detective Nick Valentine.

Memory Access #007948629064  
transcript playback complete -  
video file [intact]  
date end: 04.03.2070 04:09


	4. Why Change?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick emerges from the memory only he too well when he sees you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have left a like, this fic is coming a little slow as I need a little inspiration. If anyone has any suggestions for future chapters, leave a comment! x

There's a flash of white and his surroundings reappear - the Memory Den; Nick grasps at his head a stabbing pain stabs through him and finds situ in his chest.  
"I hope you found what you were looking for, Detective." Amari released him from the pod and helped Nick up, it was more of an intrigue that hinted her voice but she never pried.  
"Thanks Amari, sometimes you just err... never know what you'll find. I'll see myself out."  
Nick makes his was back to the dark streets of Goodneighbour, had he really been that long in the memory?  
"Enjoy your trip?" a lighthearted voice sounds from across the street. He knows that sweet, innocent voice; tainted by that man from before the war. You cock your head in confusion when the synth doesn't respond and opt to run over to him and link arms.

"Don't touch me!" he snaps away, the metal of his skeletal arm dragging across your skin causing you to wince.  
"Nick, what's wrong?" you question, pushing the hurt to the pit of your stomach. The synth pulls you down an alley aggressively and forces you against the hard wall. He grabs your legs and tries to hoist you up but you protest, confused and actually scared.  
"N-Nick! Put me down! W-What are you d-doing?!" You finally manage to tear yourself from the man who glares at you with utter contempt, his face drawing inches from yours.  
"Why the change in attitude? You didn't say no back then, why change the habit of a lifetime?!" his tone is deep.  
"N-Nick I don't understand..." tears threaten to spill from your hurt eyes.  
"Oh turn off the crocodile tears you whore." He leaves and makes his way for the gate leaving you to sink to your knees in fear, confusion and hurt.

When you emerge, you worry that someone may have seen or heard the exchange. Your legs threatened to buckle and send you tumbling to the ground but you hurriedly make your way to the gates in pursuit of Nick. When you reach the gates, there's no sign of Nick. You start to panic. What did any of this mean? Why would he say such things-? "Hey sister, y'all right? What's wrong? Here take some of this, it'll calm you down." Hancock eases the nozzle of some Jet into your trembling lips. You inhale, expecting more but John knew better than to ply you with drugs, not after the conversation he had with Nick who severely scolded him for it. "Nick... I need Nick... he said things, horrible things and then left..." You sob without realising, you couldn't understand why you were so upset afterall, mood swings were a common effect of a session in the Memory Den but this was different. This was personal and he seemed troubled by how sincere his words were but what had happened? "Alright sister it's okay, he's obviously just throwing his toys outta the pram. He passed me by a few minutes ago heading towards the Rex-" Before he could continue, you were racing back to the hotel. You'd stayed here before once.... only the once. You would never forget the night you stayed there but you never wanted to visit it again. "Ah Y/N, I presume you are in town with the Detective? He just put some caps down on a room - a specific room for some reason but who am I to complain? Go straight up." The receptionist hands you a second key and you cautiously head upstairs.


	5. Not What You Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sole Survivor confronts Nick over his behavious only she discovers what he knows and has to reveal that Nate had abused her and pre-war Nick was her rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic will continue in your POV from now on, I hope you are enjoying it so far x

When you reach the door to your room, you press your ear to the wood in an attempt to listen for evidence that Nick was there. Silence. You cautiously enter, gently pressing the door shut.  
The layout seems familiar but you could say that for much of Boston what with you being a 'pre-war dame' as Nick would call you. You were fond of the synth detective. He was the first synth you ever met and it didn't really bother you. He was the first person you confided in over the Vault-Tec cryostasis, the murder of Nate and the kidnapping of Shaun. You had grown to love him in a way but always ignored it for fear of rejection and that was exactly what you were receiving right now.

You make your way quietly to the bedroom where you find Nick stood at the foot of the bed.   
"Nick? What's happened? I.. I don't understand what I've done to upset you..."  
"Does any of this seem familiar to you doll?" he questions, his tone deep and menacing. You shake your head haphazardly.  
"Okay let me give you a clue; what if you were on your back with a certain Detective between your legs hm? How about then?"   
Your eyes widen and your stomach drops, how did he-? The Memory Den!

"N-Nick I-"  
"-Was a whore behind your husband's back, with him! Of all the people in Boston, it had to be the one that's in my head?! Why? Why would you cheat? And worst of all you enjoyed it!" His features soften when he notices your expression.   
"I... we...." Your voice was failing to hide the fear and upset that was shrouding you.  
"-Were having an affair, do continue." His voice is firm but he is completely wrong.   
"Nick. It wasn't an affair... Nate... we had broken up for a period... he... he'd been... causing problems and we had to split up for a while." The tears were flowing by now.   
"What problems? What problems justify sleeping with that slimy cop?!" He reaches to help you up but you pull away from him, taking note of the hurt in his golden eyes.  
"Nate hurt me! There I said it. He was hurting me and I confided in Nick. Nick was there for me and I fell in love with him for a time. It wasn't something sordid like you seem to think and I don't even know what you saw but god dammit Nick you do not have the right to treat me like this or even question what I did in the past! You just don't! I thought you were my friend, you were the first person I told about the vault, I take you with me into the Commonwealth and give you a place to stay. The least you could do is leave my past where it belongs to stay!"

You flee for the door but not before Nick catches you and pulls you into a crushing embrace, letting his lips find yours. He kisses you gently but you are so hurt you slip past him and make the long journey back to Sanctuary alone.


	6. Let Me Fix You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sole Survivor puts herself in danger and just anout reaches Sanctuary before collapsing but who carries her the rest of the way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say thank you so much for the Kudos and comments, I cannot put into words how much they mean to me.  
> Again I apologise for the chaoters being short but I'm still relatively new to writing for Nick! x

Continue

The journey back is lazy; you make no effort to protect yourself against the hazards of the Commonwealth. Your body is tired, weak and worn. Blood turning brown and your eyes turning red. You feel alone and rejected. You just lost the one thing that you could always rely on for support and comfort... something you've always relied on, since before the war and after - Nick. Nick was the calm in a storm. He would take your stress and throw it out of a window with his Boston charm. He never lost his charm. You had fallen in love with him all over again only he never knew it this time. He just sees you as a cheating whore now. A whore that betrayed her wedding vows in a hotel room with the local state Detective. You felt pathetic. You should have been stronger, protested when he took you up...

Your thoughts are broken when you collapse by the Red Rocket Truck Stop. You can see fuzzy patterns and your weak body tingles. Dirt mixes with the wet tears on your face. All turns black and cold.

Although you cannot see or move, you feel as strong arms lift you like a bride, gently and carry you away, you don't know where to but you don't  
feel threatened by the gentleness. It's a good few minutes before the wind howls in your ears less and you hear a door unlock. Your body meets a mattress and you fall into a deep unconscious sleep. Something firm brushes the wet hair from your face and strokes your cheek slightly before you hear a chair be dragged next to the bed. Nick does that when he's about to read up on a case, in one swift movement he'll pull up a chair and sit like he used to before the war... Nick...

You remain in your sleep for hours but hear familiar voices.  
"Would you mind getting me some water and a cloth doll?"  
"Of course Monsieur Nick, would you require any Stimpaks for Miss Y/N?"  
"No Curie that'll be all. Thanks."  
The door closes and you hear the chair drag closer and a soft hand take yours. Lips brush over your knuckles, kissing so slightly.  
"Let me fix you up doll, get you looking beautiful again."


	7. From Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sole Survivor is confused by Nick's strange inner battle and he makes a drastic decision in an attempt save your 'relationship'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely comments! It really makes me happy to know you are enjoying my writing. I'm having a lot of fun writing for Nick so if anyone has any suggestions, please email me at  
> kittie.valentine@yahoo.com

Nick paws your arms with the wet cloth, the luke-warm water dripping from your limbs and over his clothes. It tingles slightly, he must have medicated it with a herb or Stimpak recipe. He continues this on your arms for what feels like an eternity before your pale, radiant skin finally shines through. You can’t open your eyes yet, the light blinding and your head pounding with exhaustion but you feel him lean over you and gently scrub your delicate cheeks. The rhythm is soothing and you cannot help but let a smile quirk the corners of your lips. You manage to force your eyes open to thin slits, just enough to see the Detective over you with a hint of adoration in his glowing eyes. 

“Hey there doll; gave me a scare back then.” Your stares remain fixed on one another for a moment and you don’t know if you leaned up or if he leaned down but your lips meet and you hold your breath for a second. You melt into his kiss, feeling soothed by his presence, feeling a sort of need for the gentle affections of this man that you’ve known for so many, many years. The kiss deepens and Nick takes a deep breath through his nose, taking in your scent; his arms wrap around the small of your back for support as he helps you sit up for a better angle. He relies on memories of the past Nick to help him, remembering that as a synth, he’s never been this intimate before. His tongue grazes on your lips, seeking permission for more and you accept, tongues dancing together hungrily. As you both draw back, Nick catches your tongue in his teeth, something that the past Nick did to you and you fail to hide the horror at the memory. 

“Jesus, what the hell are we doing Nick?” You drag yourself off the mattress and frantically dig around for your clothes.  
“Not sure I follow doll, I thought… I thought there was something between us…” there’s a hint of hurt in Nick’s voice which is rare because his processor usually controls his voice box to prevent the simulation of emotion.  
“You ask me to accompany you to Goodneighbour for a session in the Memory Den where you make it damn well clear that you saw something you don’t like by attacking me and making me feel like a pathetic human being. You then do this! You do things that he did! I mean, what’s it gonna be Nick? Are you just gonna rely on his memories forever? Let me guess, you’ll use his memories to satisfy me then verbally abuse me again? I’m not having that. Nick I have loved you for so long. Yes, I just said that but I never, ever expected you of all people to judge me for my past…..” You hadn’t realised you were crying until he grabbed you by the shoulders and proceeded to wipe your tears with his more human thumb.  
“Doll, listen to me…. I was shocked okay? The last thing I was expecting was to find mys-… my past-self making love to you when you were married, I didn’t know what was going on and then you screamed my n-… his name and… I’m sorry doll. I really didn’t mean to hurt ya”  
You look up at him through teary eyes, closing them again to squeeze out the last few drops. His lips fall on yours again but this time you protest and push yourself away from him so hard you stumble.  
“No Nick… I’m sorry but I can’t… not now… not now I know how you feel about that night…” You leave the house and make your way towards vault 111 to have a long talk with your long dead husband leaving Nick standing in your empty house with heavy shoulders and a troubled heart.

“Then the memory will have to go…” he says to himself before mentally preparing himself for a trip back to Goodneighbour.


	8. Forget The Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick returns to the Memory Den to change the memory that is ruining his chances of love with Sole Survivor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a playback of Nick's earlier memory told in his POV.

"Detective, I didn't think I'd see you back so soon!" to say Amaria was surprised was an understatement. She was shocked, Nick never returned within the same 7 days. Nick removes his long trench coat.  
"I need help Doc... you see... I need to erase a memory." Amari raises an eyebrow.  
"What memory would you like to erase Detective?" Nick studies her closely before reluctantly answering.  
"The same one I entered in my last session please Doc." Satisfied he wasn't going to tell, Amari invites him to enter the pod.

"Now Detective, in erasing a memory that involves you altering the events to effectively overwrite the original memory. Once you enter and begin alterations, you must complete otherwise the memory will corrupt."  
Nick gives Amari a thumbs up as she wires him up.

All is white and he is then faced with a wall of code.

Memory Access #007948629064 transcript playback authorised - video file discovered [intact] date created: 03.03.2070 22:41

There's a crowd sat in fold-up chairs, a crowd of hundreds. A name is called out which you recognise. "Y/N L/N" The crowd applauds and a beautiful young woman appears, her hair done in curls and make-up like an angel. She looks familiar but is it really her? 'This can't be right, this must be Nate's memory... but how could that be possible?' you think to yourself. The young woman finds you at the back of the crowd and throws you a gleaming smile as she collects the first class degree she'd been working for alongside her career as lawyer. She makes her way past the crowd before throwing her arms around you tight and kissing you on the cheek. You can't ignore the emotions it stirs in your processor.  
"I'm so proud of you Y/N, it was an honour to escort a gorgeous gal like yourself today" Y/N blushes and giggles before taking you in her arm and walking to your cherry red car but you are both stopped by someone calling. "Y/N wait! -- Hey, just wanted to say congratulations before you left; it's very rare to have a woman working in such a male orientated environment but to educate herself as well is remarkable! And I'm guessing this is your husband Nate? The pleasure's all mine! A wonderful girl you have here." The tutor leaves and Y/N looks at you shaking her head, "Sorry about that, Nate." You wink at her and open the passenger door and help her settle in, leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "The night's still young doll, let's blow this joint," you throw a wink and a smile before getting into the car yourself.

Memory Access #007948629064 transcript playback corrupted - video file skip forward [intact] date created: 03.03.2070 23:36

"I told you it wouldn't take long doll," you tell Y/N as you stand before the entrance to the Rex Hotel. "I heard it was grand but I never imagined it would be this grand!" she exclaims, a smile beaming on her beautiful face. "Fancy a drink doll?" Y/N smiles back at you with an enthusiastic nod.

Memory Access #007948629064 transcript playback corrupted - video file skip forward [intact] date created: 04.03.2070 01:18  
A few empty coffee cups sit on the table as you both enjoy the progression of the evening. Conversation flows but then Y/N's face develops a sad undertone and you cannot help but question the troubled damsel. "Penny for ya thoughts doll."  "I just..... I wish things were better for us, Nate and I, I mean. That we hadn't fought and that things didn't have to come to this. I'm grateful that I've had you though, you've been amazing to me," she tells you firmly. "How could I ignore a damsel in distress?" you wink to try and lighten the mood. "You wanna talk about it?" You gently press Y/N to talk, hoping to understand and encourage her to think of Nate.  
"It started when he returned from the Great American War... the PTSD  
was too distressing for him and he was always getting confused... and... it just hurt me... hurt me to see him like that and to see me not as his wife but... just another person. And then one day... he struck me and ran away for two days... that was the start of it..."   
"I'm so sorry doll, what happened after all of this was aroused?"  
"We grew apart and... decided that it was best that we part ways for a while, which brings me to today."  
Y/N gives you a wry smile, containing her tears.

You sit and ponder for a while, staring at the glass of water sitting next to your hand. Your gaze switches back to the broken hearted gal in front of you.  
"Doll you look tired, why don't I get us a room and you can get your head down?"  
"W-what about you... where will you sleep?" she sniffles  
"Well thankfully I suffer from chronic workaholism so I happen to have a few case files with me I can work on." You take her hand and arrange to have a room fit for a queen.

Memory Access #007948629064 transcript playback corrupted - video file skip forward [intact] date created: 04.03.2070 03:52

You take care to fold Y/N's clothes and place them neatly in a pile on the chair. She returns from the bathroom in nightwear provided by the hotel and snuggles into the luxurious bed. 

You take your seat at the writing desk, opening up case files which contained blank pages. You needed to make the memory as real as possible so you skim your eyes over the white pages.

"Nick?"

"Yeah doll?"

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome doll."

You watch as she falls asleep gently into a soft, plentiful sleep.

Memory Access #007948629064 transcript playback complete - video file [intact] date end: 04.03.2070 04:09

 

Your surroundings turn white and then returns to the Memory Den.   
"Detective? The process is complete, you can leave the pod now."


	9. I Want To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sole Survivor has some thinking to do and finds out the lengths that Nick has gone for her.

It had been a few days since you and Nick had kissed. It was weighing heavily on your mind and was causing you some great conflicts within your heart not just because you both willingly kissed but because you meant it, you had fallen in love with the synth and hard. You were missing him and had spent the majority of the morning deciding whether or not to make the long journey to Diamond City. You felt  
safe when you settled behind the detective's desk. You felt like he'd welcomed you into his home and now you'd just pushed him away and what for? You were wrong, he had every right to question your actions in the past, you should have been a better wife, supported your husband and understood that it was a situation he could not control. You should have told Nick no but you didn't, as he used to say 'it takes two to tango' and you let him lead you all the way. But this isn't before the war, this is now and you are the only guilty party left, it's your job to apologise to Nick, it's the least he deserves after the string of rejections you've thrown at him.

You attach your armour to your weathered but thick road leathers, making sure your holsters are full and your back pack is well stocked. You don't speak to any of the Sanctuary community as you leave, only stretching as far as to grace them with curt nods. It was going to be a long and lonely road.

Thankfully someone other than karma had been watching over you and the track to Diamond City was encounter free. You make your way towards the Valentine's Agency sign, the neon hot in the dark of the night, highlighting the specks of post-nuclear dust that linger in the air. You unlock the door but find the office empty. Ellie had tidied and the incomplete files were separate from the complete ones and the chairs were pushed under the desk neatly.  
You quietly make your way upstairs towards the rather makeshift bedroom. The bed has plenty of sheets and pre-war cushions you looted from a hotel. It was comfy and you felt safer.

The door opens downstairs and you feel your hand subconsciously reach for your gun but you lower your guard when you see a sheepish looking Nick appear. He very quickly shortens the space between you and cups your face in his more human hand. He leans down slowly and presses his trembling lips against yours. Something inside you tells you not to resist and you lean up to continue the kiss but Nick's lips aren't as responsive. You pull away slowly.  
"Nick...?"  
"I... I can't remember how..." he stutters and it slowly dawns on you that something might have happened to him. You pull him down to sit on the bed and look him in the eyes.  
"W-... has something happened Nick...? Please tell me..."   
He grips your chin and stares you down, "Doll I... I'm sorry for the way I treated you. God dammit I didn't even have the full story, what sort of detective makes his verdict based on fragmented evidence huh?"  
"I deserved it Nick... I was a cheat because things were tough... I should have been better to Nate, instead, I had relations with another man-"  
Nick cuts you off. "Doll, I'm surprised at just how well you coped given the circumstances and your marriage didn't end, you rekindled. PTSD is no laughing matter and the way it was taking over your lives- you didn't deserve it."  
"H-How did you know it was PTSD...? I've never told anyone before..."   
Nick breathes a heavy sigh. "Doll I... I went back to a memory with you... I don't remember what I went to forget but I remember you telling me what went on. It seemed to make you feel better... wait... the hotel! We didn't share a bed don't worry, I sat reading case files all night."  
"Jesus Nick you went through all of that by yourself?!"  
"I just remember wanting to make you happy and to..." he hesitates, almost as if he was about to spill a secret.  
"-to what?"  
"... to... for... my first intimate memory to be you and me doll..."  
Your expression softens when you fully realise the lengths the synth has gone to all just to erase a memory so he can new ones. Memories he can call his own. He shifts forward on the bed, moving closer to you and pressing his mouth on your neck.

"I want to remember the first time I kiss you along your perfect neck" as he says this he gently kisses and nips at your skin causing you to gasp.  
"I want to remember the feeling of running my hand through your hair." His intact hand sifts through your hair that slips through his fingers like sand.  
"I want to remember every inch of you I get to discover." His hand trails to your back and finds purchase on the zip of your vault suit.  
"I want to remember the way you arch your back away as I unzip your clothes." You subconsciously comply as the cold zip travels to the small of your slender frame.  
"I want to remember the way you look at me when I take off your suit." You gaze up through half-lidded eyes as he peels the skin of blue from your body. He slides the trench coat from his shoulders and lets it drop in a crumpled mess on the floor. He snaps his braces off and lets them hang at his sides.  
"I want to remember every noise that comes from your mouth when I touch you." He places a hand in the centre of your chest and pulls it down between your perked breasts, along your stomach and down your leg, gasps escaping you regularly.  
"I want to remember how tightly you like your breasts to be caressed and how much you like my mouth over them." He places his hands on your breasts and massages them rhythmically, you hum in delight but he clenches his skeletal hand and you moan appreciatively as you see your nipples perking under his touch. He leans forward and takes one in his mouth, wrapping his lips around the soft skin and gently sucking. It doesn't take long before your hips are bucking against him and your moans are undoubtedly audible.  
"I want to remember the way you feel when I do this." He slides a finger into your wet sex and you lift your legs a little to create a new angle, your mouth agape.   
"I want to remember how you whimper when I do this." He slides another finger inside and lets his thumb draw circles over your sensitive bud. Being 210 years out of date means that this kind of contact is like Heaven to your senses and you are soon grasping at the sheets beneath you.   
"I want to remember how fast your heart is beating."  
He watches your chest rise and fall after your first orgasm before turning up the tension and unbuttoning his shirt.  
"And I'm damned if I'm not gonna remember what it's like to make love to you doll."


	10. A Night To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just pure smut.

You feel almost powerless beneath the ministrations of the synthetic man, the thought of all that inhuman strength crossing your mind then being yanked from existence as he spreads your legs further and wraps them either side of his waist.   
"Eyes on me doll," he commands and you would do none other than obey. His human hand slides along the inside of your thigh, hovering over the heat situated between your legs before switching to his skeletal hand, the metal ice cold on your feminine heat. Your body arches under the strange texture but that doesn't deter Nick as he continues down your thigh and to the tip of your toe.   
"Such a beautiful body and I'm gonna store every inch in my permanent memory." His statement sends a shiver through your body and he sees this, leaning forward to take your lips in his. He doesn't even have to fight for dominance before you part your lips to allow his tongue access. The sensation is new, different but tantalising. You groan into his mouth, leaning up to maintain the contact but a hand holds you down.

His kisses travel randomly over your body, along your jawline, down your neck, across your shoulder and along your sensitive collarbone. He nips at the ridge of bone causing your body to spasm beneath him. You feel him grin, victorious. The kisses continue between your breasts, taking his time and sucking as he reaches your toned stomach. His hands grip on your thighs as his lips continue down your long body. He kneels between your legs, shifting your legs over his shoulder. You gasp as you realise what he's about to do, your hands already finding purchase on the sheets. His breath is oddly warm but it's pleasant and soon he is flicking and stroking his tongue along your folds and clit, the wetness from your arousal acting as a lubricant just like saliva would. Your body twists and contorts under his grasp but you feel your climax build as he hums in delight to your reaction and taste.  
"You doll, are what tastebuds are for."   
You laugh breathlessly again but your expression is snapped back to half-lidded eyes as he slides a finger into your entrance while lapping his tongue over your sensitive bud. Your legs tighten around his shoulders and you feel your body shudder in climax.

You lie breathless for a moment, your chest rising and falling and you feel Nick untangle himself from between your legs.  
"That doll, was a picture," he growls as he slowly straddles you. You arch your back, pressing your body against him as he smiles, taking in the sight of you beneath him. Your hands run up his chest and take the collar of his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders and discarding it on the floor. His features are dark from the fedora he has insisted on keeping on. 

His hands find their way to his trousers, unfastening the button and pulling the zip down, he adjusts his underwear to reveal a synthetic length, long and twitching in response to the circumstances.  
"You sure doll?" You nod in answer, your eyes never leaving his as you adjust your hips so his length is sitting at your wet entrance. You cannot help bit stare.  
"Eyes on me doll," his golden halos glow a bright orange as his pushes himself inch by inch inside you. You groan in unison as he grips your body tightly, obviously new to the sensation.   
"Allow me the honours," he begins thrusting slow and long strokes before picking up speed as you reward him with the most sexual of noises. Although he is metal and tech, his processors are imitating the impulses and he finds himself moaning uncontrollably. You wrap your legs tighter as the friction begins to tie a knot of tension in your stomach.  
"N-Nick... oh my God... oh my God... yes right there... oh yes right there!" Your display of affection would make any man blush but instead, Nick's system pumps coolant through his network at a much higher rate. He thrusts faster upon finding your sweet-spot and places his forehead on your shoulder as his systems start to glitch. His body flinches, causing him to thrust at different depths, sometimes deeper than any normal man, sometimes not as deep and it causes you to lift your hips.

Your breaths are strained and moans are regularly exchanged. Nick thrusts a few final times before you grasp at his shoulders. "Oh... fuck... shit... oh my God that's good..." Nick lets out a carnal moan before slumping over you, his systems wiped.

It's a few moments before his eyes light up and he looks up to find you smiling down on him.  
"Doll that was..."  
"Shhh Nick."


End file.
